Hunters
by Baby Kim
Summary: Mereka ada disekitar kita. Bersaing memperebutkan keeksisan ditengah kerasnya kehidupan / Genderswitch / Cast : Super Junior - YS, RW, KB / Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyooo

Apa kabar?

Yang lagi ujian, semoga nilainya bagus. Yang lagi galau, semoga cepet kelar dilemanya ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Hunters / Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum

Rated : T+ (Untuk adegan dan kata-kata kasar)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Suara hentakan terdengar bersahutan. Sesekali debuman keras diikuti raungan terasa menyakitkan di telinga. Gesekan benda berkarat begitu memilukan. Tumpukan barang yang menggunung dimana-mana terlihat menyeramkan karena penerangan yang minim. Menciptakan bayang-bayang kelam diantara langkah-langkah kaki yang terus berpacu.

"Kibum! Dibelakangmu!"

Kibum secepat kilat berbalik. Menundukkan punggung ketika sebuah pintu mobil melayang bagaikan daun tertiup angin kearahnya. Meleset, namun menimbulkan bunyi keras karena membentur tumpukan mobil usang di belakang Kibum berdiri.

Gadis cantik itu menggeram. Dengan mengeraskan rahang dan mata yang memicing marah, dia berlari kedepan. Memburu sosok yang baru saja melemparnya ganas. Dengan mata hitam tajamnya, dia bisa melihat sang lawan yang memegang bumper usang siap untuk dilemparkan kembali kearahnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, kaki gadis itu lebih dulu mendarat di tulang selangka lawannya.

Sosok yang dipastikan pria itu jatuh. Mengumpulkan tenaga ke kepalan tangannya, Kibum melesakkan bogeman pada salah satu pipi pria itu. Menghajarnya berkali-kali dengan sarung tangan berpaku besi di kepalan tangan kanannya. Kibum berdecih, pukulan itu mengingatkannya pada hukuman yang dijalani tawanan pada era Victoria dulu.

Tersenyum puas, gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya. Membiarkan seragam sekolahnya ternoda oleh percikan darah dari kepala sang lawan yang hancur. Memastikan bahwa pria itu sudah tak bisa lagi bergerak karena nyawanya melayang, Kibum bangkit dengan kepuasan yang luar biasa.

Gadis dengan rambut sebahunya yang bergerak pelan itu berjalan menuju kerumunan kecil. Meninggalkan lawannya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kepala hancur dan otak berceceran.

Mengingat sang partner tengah kewalahan dengan lima orang sekaligus, Kibum mulai berlari. Mengambil penembak panah ditengah perjalannya. Segera senjata itu ditopangnya dibahu. Mengokang lalu menutup salah satu matanya untuk memastikan tembakan panahnya tak meleset.

Set! Set!

Dua buah anak panah masing-masing berukuran 20 cm dengan ujung besi runcing langsung menembus kepala salah satu pria. Membuat pria itu jatuh berlutut, lalu dia tak bergerak. Tak butuh lama bagi Kibum untuk kembali menumbangkan dua pria lainnya.

Brugh!

Kibum jatuh kedepan saat sesuatu yang keras menubruknya dari belakang. Meludahkan tanah yang sempat masuk ke mulutnya, Kibum berdiri. Menatap nyalang pada target lain yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sial," gadis itu mengumpat. Diangkatnya penembak panah miliknya, lalu menghantamnya pada sisi kepala sang lawan. "Mati kau, brengsek!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan tak sopan dari mulut gadis itu, tumbang pula sang lawan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan temannya yang lain, yang satu inipun mati dengan kepala tertancap anak panah. Menembus hingga menyebabkan cairan otaknya meluber keluar.

Dor! Dor!

Menoleh kesamping, Kibum melihat partnertnya tengah menggertakkan gigi seraya menembak. Mengumpat marah saat targetnya berlari menuju tumpukan mobil dengan cepat.

Tersenyum meremehkan, Kibum mengokang senjatanya dibahu. "Butuh bantuan, Oppaku tersayang?"

Pria disampingnya menoleh. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban, Kibum lantas menaiki salah satu tumpukan mobil dibelakangnya. Matanya memicing untuk melihat sang lawan tersembunyi.

Kibum menemukannya. Kali ini seorang wanita seorang wanita asing dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang. Bergerak sekitar 10 meter didepannya.

"Kesini, Bitch!"

Wanita itu menggeram aneh. Tanpa Kibum duga, wanita itu berlari mendekat. Kemudian melompat ke arah Kibum diujung tumpukan mobil yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Belum sempat menyentuh Kibum, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu disapa anak panah milik sang gadis. Membuatnya jatuh ketanah dengan suara debuman keras.

"Kerja bagus, Kibummie."

Kibum tersenyum bangga karena mendapat pujian. Tangannya terangkat untuk berhigh five dengan sang partner. "Kau juga, Yesung oppa."

Yesung terkekeh. Mengacak rambut Kibum lalu menyimpan kembali pistol di belakang pinggangnya. Pria itu menunduk untuk mengambil anak panah Kibum yang tadi menancap di kepala sang wanita asing. Meski kini sosok wanita itu sudah berubah menjadi abu.

"Mereka semakin liar saja." Yesung menyerahkan anak panah itu pada Kibum. Dengan sigap gadis itu menyimpan benda itu ke dalam tas kecil yang disampirkan di pinggangnya.

"Ne. Karena itu kita harus selalu waspada, Oppa."

Yesung mengangguk. Digenggamnya jemari Kibum lalu berjalan beriringan menuju pagar berkawat diujung jalan. Melompati pagarnya untuk keluar dari tempat pembuangan mobil bekas itu. menghampiri motor sport hitam yang Yesung parkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau mau ke suatu tempat dulu, Kibummie?" tanya Yesung seraya menyerahkan helm dan jaket Kibum dari bagasi motor. Dia sendiri memakai helmnya setelah mengancing rapat jaket yang membalut tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mendesah sesaat setelah sebelumnya melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah tengah malam. Aku lapar, Oppa. Bisakah kita singgah di kedai dulu sebelum pulang?"

"Kau lapar? Tak mau pulangs aja? Masih ada sup labu dirumah."

Mata gadis itu membelalak seketika. "Ya! Oppa belum makan? Sengaja aku membuatnya agak banyak tadi pagi supaya Oppa bisa memakannya hingga malam. Aku kan sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Ah, begitu?" Pria bermarga Kim itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Mianhae, Kibummie."

"Pasti sudah tak enak lagi sekarang." Tangan gadis itu mengepal. Namun hanya udara yang dipukulnya.

Yesung meringis mendapati omelan Kibum. "Tadi Oppa bermaksud memakannya setelah menjemputmu di sekolah, Kibummie. Tapi mana Oppa tahu kalau kita mendapat mangsa malam ini."

"Aish!" Kibum berdecak. "Oppa ini! Benar-benar!"

"Sudahlah." Yesung menaiki motornya lalu menarik tangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya. Meski dengan dengusan, kini gadis itu sudah duduk manis di belakang Yesung.

"Kajja! Kita cari kedai, dongsaengku sayang."

To Be Continue

Fic pertama saya yang bergenre fantasy. Semoga berjalan lancar dan memuaskan reader.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyooo

Waahh... Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya.

Siapa Yesung Kibum dan apa yang mereka buru, pelan-pelan akan mulai terjawab. Salah satunya di chapter ini.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Hunters / Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum, Jung Jessica, Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T+ (Untuk adegan dan kata-kata kasar)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Kibum duduk diam di bangkunya. Mengacuhkan segala keributan yang terjadi di sekitar. Bukannya tak menarik, dia hanya terlalu lelah untuk berlari-larian keliling kelas ataupun membicarakan murid lain sebagai bahan obrolan, disaat tak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Gadis itu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Musik yang mengalir di earphonenya terasa tak berguna saat teman sekelasnya berteriak, meski tak begitu kencang hingga terdengar keluar kelas. Kibum mengalihkan pandangan pada temannya itu. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kecerdasan rata-rata yang mengisi bangku paling belakang, walau bangku itu kini sudah berubah fungsi menjadi pijakan kaki pemiliknya. Mendapati tatapan Kibum yang tepat untuknya, anak itu menampakkan senyum nakalnya. Gelengan kepala dan decakan Kibum menunjukkan bahwa tak akan ada interaksi berkelanjutan diantara keduanya.

Kepala gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap sekeliling. Kibum duduk tepat ditengah-tengah. Tempat yang cukup buruk mengingat Kibum bukanlah jenis gadis yang suka berinteraksi. Keberadaannya lebih sering dianggap sebagai pelengkap jumlah murid dibandingkan sebagai pilar utama di dalam kelas.

Namun itulah yang diharapkan Kibum. Tak menarik perhatian. Hingga dia tak perlu repot-repot beramah tamah pada orang sekitar. Bukan itu tujuannya ada disini. Kibum hanya ingin kelas cepat berakhir dan dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Merecoki kakak lelakinya dengan ajakan dan rengekan agar bisa diajari menembak. Alat panah yang selama ini menjadi andalannya dirasa membosankan. Meski Kibum tahu dia tak akan pernah melepas senjata itu. Senjata pertamanya. Alasan yang cukup sentimentil, menurut Yesung.

Kibum menegakkan badan saat pintu kelas terbuka. Bersiap-siap seandainya guru pengganti datang dan menenangkan kondisi kelasnya yang berantakan. Sudah cukup jengah baginya berada disini. Beginilah resiko jika ruang kelasmu jauh dari ruang guru.

Namun kenyataannya jauh dari harapan. Bukan sesosok dewasa yang memasuki kelasnya, melainkan salah satu murid. Kim Ryeowook, pemilik kursi disebelah jendela, tempat yang paling Kibum incar sepanjang tahun ketiganya di sekolah ini. Salah satu dari beberapa murid pelengkap tak banyak bicara di kelas ini, seperti Kibum.

Mendesah dalam diam, Kibum sudah tak akan berharap ada penawar bagi kepenatannya kali ini. Setengah jam lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi. Mungkin bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk memejamkan mata dan memimpikan makhluk-makhluk pengganggu di kehidupan malamnya.

.

.

Yesung meletakkan handgunnya diatas meja. Melepas penutup telinga dan kacamata pelindungnya. Pria itu berkacak pinggang melihat hasil latihannya hari ini. Cukup puas. Dengan tembakan tepat di sasaran pada target di depannya.

Dia lantas mundur. Mendudukkan diri pada kursi berputar lalu mengarahkannya pada meja kerja di sisi kiri. Komputernya menyala. Dengan gambaran sebuah pesan di emailnya. Diikuti dengan tangannya yang bergerak lincah membuka file yang dikirim bersamaan dengan pesan elektronik itu.

"Menjijikkan."

Kata itu terucap seiring dengan file berupa gambar yang sedang ditatapnya dilayar komputer. Sesosok tubuh terbaring disebuah meja operasi. Matanya yang terbuka menunjukkan bahwa kedua bola mata dengan pupil yang mengecil itu melirik pada arah yang berlawanan satu sama lain. Kulit wajah di sekitar mulut dan rahangnya mengelupas. Terlihat bahwa pisau operasilah yang melakukannya. Daging yang seharusnya berwarna merah segar terlihat jauh berbeda karena berwarna biru keunguan.

Struktur giginya yang berbeda membuat Yesung berdecak. Dua gigi taring sosok itu terlihat meruncing tajam dan memanjang. Memastikan bahwa gigi itu akan mampu untuk mengoyak sesuatu dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dibandingkan yang seharusnya dimiliki manusia normal.

Beralih pada tubuhnya, sosok itu benar-benar mengenaskan. Dadanya tersayat pisau bedah. Membuat organ-organ tubuhnya terpampang jelas hingga perut. Warna pucat di beberapa sisi dan lebam mendominasi disana. Bukannya terlihat segar, tubuh itu merefleksikan kengerian yang amat sangat. Jantungnya yang tetap berdetak menandakan bahwa masih ada kehidupan. Meski pacuannya membuat siapapun yang melihat bisa tahu bahwa itu bukanlah hal normal dan wajar untuk makhluk hidup bernama manusia.

Sudut kanan bawah layar komputernya terlihat berkelip-kelip. Yesung pun segera mengarahkan kursor kesana dan menekan tombol kiri pada mousenya. Seketika layar lain dengan seorang wanita berpakaian lab menyapanya. Duduk dikursi seperti Yesung seraya bersedekap.

"_Lama sekali."_

"Aku masih memperhatikan apa yang kau kirim." Yesung meminum kopi hitamnya. "Itu yang terbaru, Sica-ya?"

Jessica mendesah panjang seraya memijat tengkuknya yang begitu berat belakangan ini. _"Ne. aku sudah mengirimkannya ke pusat tadi pagi. Kau sudah lihat jantungnya, Oppa?"_

"Hm." Yesung mengangguk. "Masih berdetak."

"_Jantungnya masih bergerak dan mereka masih bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa karena otak mereka masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik."_

"Karena itulah kau menyuruhku menembak kepala mereka untuk membinasakannya." Yesung kembali mengangguk. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya melayang pada kejadian semalam. Bila biasanya dia dan Kibum mengarahkan serangan pada dada sang lawan untuk membuat jantung pada tubuh itu berhenti bergerak, kini itu tak lagi begitu berguna. Membuat pelurunya cepat habis dan anak panah milik Kibum harus selalu tersedia untuk menembak pada pusat syarafnya. Otak.

"_Berhati-hatilah, Oppa." _Jessica menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. _"Tak akan berguna jika kau hanya menghabiskan tenagamu untuk menyerang bagian lain dari tubuh mereka untuk melumpuhkannya. Itu akan sia-sia. Tubuh mereka tak akan berhenti bergerak dan hancur menjadi abu jika kau tak menyerang kepala dan memastikan fungsi otaknya berhenti bekerja."_

"Harus seperti itu?" Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung pena. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jessica terlihat kesal. Wajahnya merengut dan keningnya berlipat. _"Itu sama saja dengan kau menanyakan kenapa mereka yang manusia biasa bisa berubah menjadi ganas dan menyerang jika sudah tergigit seseorang yang berpengaruh, Oppa."_

Yesung tersenyum geli. "Aku pikir akan ada alasan ilmiahnya kenapa mereka seperti itu."

Jessica mengangkat bahunya. _"Bisa jadi. Atau mungkin itu memang akan terjadi seiring waktu. Sudah dari sananya akan seperti itu. Atau mungkin ternyata mereka berkembang seperti teknologi saat ini. Bisa jadi. Aku belum tahu."_

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar asumsi Jessica yang menurutnya sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Aku masih akan menelitinya." _Jessica menyingkirkan rambut pirang panjangnya dari sisi wajah. _"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Oppa."_

"Baiklah." Yesung tersenyum samar. "Istirahatlah, Sica-ya. Kau terlihat kusut dan lelah. Lanjutkan penelitianmu setelah kau merasa lebih baik. Jangan sampai nanti malah kau yang akan diteliti oleh tim-mu sendiri."

Jessica tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Giginya yang rapi dan putih mempercantik susunan wajahnya yang proporsional. _"Yah, mungkin nanti akan seperti itu. Mungkin nanti malah kau yang akan mengambil darahku dan menelitinya, Oppa. Mungkin nanti aku yang berbaring di meja operasi itu. Membiarkanmu menembakku dengan pistol kebangganmu itu, jika aku sudah mulai ganas."_

Tak pelak Yesung ikut tertawa. "Dan akan menjadi urusanku jika hal itu sampai terjadi."

"_Resikomu, Tuan Kim." _Jessica tersenyum. _"Jessica Jung, Out."_

.

.

"Aku tadi bertemu Changmin. Dia bilang mereka baru saja mendapatkan senjata baru." Kibum membawa majalahnya dari dalam kamar lalu setengah berbaring diatas sofa. Jemarinya mulai membuka halaman demi halaman sedangkan matanya sudah menjelajah, mengamati apa yang disajikan.

"Mereka?" Yesung meletakkan gelas minumnya diatas meja setelah menandaskan isinya. "Yang lain juga?"

"Hm." Kibum mengangguk. Kali ini ulasan tentang 'Menjadi Anak Populer' adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengernyitkan kening. "Mereka. Yunho Oppa, Jaejoong Eonni, Yoochun Oppa, Junsu Eonnie."

"Mustahil." Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Seharusnya kita juga dapat."

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakaknya. "Besok giliran kita."

"Ya!" Yesung hampir saja melemparkan bantal sofa pada Kibum. "Mestinya kau bilang langsung padaku. Aku sempat iri karena aku tak mendapatkannya."

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara." Kibum melipat kedua kakinya lalu mengambil setoples cookies dari atas meja. "Kau yang terburu-buru bertanya."

"Senang sudah mempermainkanku?" sindir Yesung. Diliriknya sang adik dari sudut mata. Gadis itu dengan cueknya mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi besok kau akan ke pusat?"

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Entahlah." Kibum meringis. "Rasanya masih malas bertemu dengan orang-orang kantor."

"Kita tak perlu kemana-mana. Hanya menuju ruang latihan menemui sonsaengnim." Yesung melebarkan matanya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku malas bertemu Kangin Oppa."

Yesung memutar matanya bosan. Tapi rasanya dia perlu menanyakan penyebabnya. Meski Yesung tahu jika dia menebak, dia pasti tak akan salah. "Kenapa?"

"Kami putus. Lagi." Gadis itu bergumam.

"Putus?" Tebakannya benar seratus persen. Tak perlu berekspresi terlalu banyak. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. "Leher atau kaki?"

"Sangat lucu, Kim Jongwoon."

Majalah yang Kibum lempar tepat mengenai bahu Yesung. Gadis itu lantas berbaring memeluk bantalan sofa dan membelakangi kakaknya. "Aku tak mau bicara padamu."

"Hei." Yesung yang merasa tak enak menelantarkan kegelisahan Kibum berjongkok tepat di belakang punggung adiknya. Mengusap kepalanya pelan lalu mengecupnya. "Sayangku, jangan memperlihatkan wajah sedihmu dihadapanku."

"Aku tak menghadapmu. Aku membelakangimu."

Yesung cukup tertohok mendengar itu. "Kau cantik. Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Aku tahu." Kibum berbalik. Kini ujung matanya terlihat basah. Segera saja Yesung menghapus sedikit genangan air yang terlihat disana. Lalu mengecup kelopak matanya dan kening Kibum.

"Ini akan menjadi akhir hubungan kami, Oppa. Aku tahu dari dulu dia menyukai Leeteuk Eonnie."

"Hm." Senyum menenangkan Yesung tercipta di kedua belah bibirnya. "Kau satu-satunya harta Oppa yang paling berharga, Kibummie. Oppa menyayangimu."

Kibum yang risih bila Yesung mulai terlihat melankolis segera menyentik dahi pria itu dengan ujung jari. "Jangan berusaha menjadi Appa dan Eomma, Oppa. Aku harta mereka. Bukan hartamu."

"Kau sudah menjadi hartaku. Sejak Appa dan Eomma sudah tak ada, Kibummie."

Kibum merasa bersalah menyinggung hal itu saat melihat senyum sedih Yesung. Selama ini Yesunglah yang menjaga dan merawatnya. Tak seharusnya tadi dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang ternyata menyakitkan bagi Yesung.

Merasa tak enak, Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. Mencium pipi kakaknya sekilas lalu mengambil majalah yang tadi dilemparnya.

"Aku tidur duluan, Oppa."

"Jaljayo."

Yesung tersenyum seraya memandang Kibum yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Pria itu tahu bahwa adiknya tak serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Gadis itu hanya tak mengerti dan tak tahu, apa saja yang sudah Yesung dan orang tuanya lakukan untuk Kibum. Adiknya masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan dan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Karena itu hanya Yesunglah yang bisa memperingatkannya bahwa mereka sempat punya orang tua yang begitu menyayangi mereka.

"Kau sudah besar, Kibummie."

.

.

Ryeowook mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Malam ini, meski terlihat cerah, namun angin berhembus cukup dingin hingga sanggup membuat kakinya gemetaran. Hal yang logis mengingat sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam.

Suasana cukup sepi mengingat besok masihlah hari kerja. Dan memang tak seharusnya dia berada diluar rumah seperti ini. Tapi mengetahui bahwa tadi anak didik les privatnya mengalami kesulitan dan butuh waktu dalam memahami materi, Ryeowook harus siap untuk menggigit jari karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan pulang terlambat.

Di pertigaan, Ryeowook singgah di salah satu minimarket. Mengambil beberapa roti dan mi instan yang dikiranya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makannya dalam beberapa hari. Ryeowook bukanlah gadis yang memiliki uang berlebih untuk sesuatu yang mahal. Dia bukannya tak bisa memasa sendiri. Namun mungkin lebih baik dia memakai waktu yang ada untuk bekerja daripada berkutat lama di dapur.

Ryeowook hanya hidup sendiri.

Sebungkus roti tawar dan beberapa cup mi instan memenuhi keranjang belanjaannya. Tak lupa vitamin dan sebotol minuman kesehatan memenuhi sudutnya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kasir. Tersenyum ramah pada pria penjaga yang cukup tua. Hanya ada Ryeowook disana. Itu membuatnya tak mau berlama-lama.

"Ini saja, Ahgassi?"

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk. Memperhatikan tangan cekatan sang kasir yang memproses belanjaannya. Membayar jumlah yang tertera lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar setelah mengucapkan salam.

Baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Melupakan salah satu hal yang cukup penting di dalam list belanjanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia hanya akan makan roti tanpa isi?

Dengan gusar dia berbalik. Kembali masuk ke dalam supermarket. Pria di kasir sedang tak ada. Tapi Ryeowook terus masuk kedalam dan berjalan diantara deretan bahan makanan. Mengambil sebungkus bahan berwarna kuning cerah. Setidaknya meski bukan dengan selai, roti dan mentega bukanlah perpaduan yang buruk.

"Permisi." Suara Ryeowook mengalun. Berharap dengan isyaratnya itu sang kasir akan muncul dan melayani menteganya. Ryeowook sudah cukup lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat mendarat di kasurnya.

"Maaf. Tuan?" panggil Ryeowook agak keras. Pintu di belakang meja kasir terbuka. Membuat Ryeowook yakin bahwa sang penjaga pasti tengah ada didalam sana.

Memberanikan diri, Ryeowook berjalan melewati meja kasir. Mengetuk pintu khusus karyawan itu. Meski hanya sebungkus mentega, Ryeowook bukanlah orang jahat yang mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Berjalan lebih jauh, Ryeowook menemukan bahwa didalam ruangan itu ada pintu lain. Terletak disudut ruangan. Melewati meja dan televisi serta lemari-lemari berisikan stok barang, Ryeowook lantas memasuki pintu itu.

Ruangan itu bercahaya remang-remang. Dindingnya yang putih terlihat menakutkan karena bayangan tubuh Ryeowook. Tak banyak properti yang ada disana. Beberapa kursi, baskom berukuran sedang, dan seonggok tubuh diatas meja panjang.

Sontak tubuh Ryeowook merinding. Dia tak salah lihat. Disana, diatas meja, sesosok tubuh berambut panjang tengah berbaring. Tak bergerak. Dengan tubuh sang pria penjaga kasir yang tengah menggigit perpotongan leher wanita itu.

"Kkyaaaa...!"

Pria itu mendongak. Cukup terkejut mengetahui perbuatannya dilihat oleh salah satu pelanggan mudanya. Dengan darah yang mengalir di rahangnya, pria itu berlari mengejar Ryeowook yang sudah berbalik arah.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar. Tangannya memeluk kantung belanjaan dengan erat di depan tubuh. Wajahnya pucat, dia tahu itu. Jantungnya yang berpacu cepat membuatnya lemas. Tapi tak ada pilihan selain berlari.

Demi Tuhan. Ryeowook sangat takut.

Didorongnya pintu keluar minimarket. Menoleh kebelakang, dari dinding kaca minimarket, dia bisa melihat pria itu mengejarnya.

Dia tidak mau mati hari ini. Sungguh!

Gadis itu meringis. Kenapa malam ini harus begitu sepi? Tidak adakah orang-orang kantor yang singgah di kedai dan baru bisa pulang pada jam ini? Ryeowook butuh pertolongan.

Apa Ryeowook akan menyusul orang tuanya? Sekarangkah waktunya?

Ryeowook memejamkan mata ketika mendengar geraman aneh dibelakangnya. Bersiap-siap dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan diterimanya. Satu-satunya hal yang sempat dipikirkannya adalah bahwa dia bersyukur dia tak punya binatang peliharaan yang akan ditinggalkannya.

Brugh!

"Eomma!"

To Be Continue

Sudah ada pertanyaan yang terjawab kan ya? Mereka itu pemburu vampir.

Romance tetep ada. Tapi saya belum bisa pastiin ada berapa persen dari keseluruhan fic ini.

Saya sedang demen sama fantasy nih. Udah lama punya coretan kasar tapi baru sekarang bisa saya publish. Hehe

Say thanks to : chaerashin, Lee chaRaa, Lee bummebum, dera elf, hanazawa kay, kyurielf, zakurafrezee, sushimakipark, and Veeclouds.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyooo

Beberapa reviewer nanyain pairing. Saya ga bisa bocorin disini sih. Tapi yang jelas saya penyuka official pair. Hehehehe

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Hunters / Chapter 3

Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T+ (Untuk adegan dan kata-kata kasar)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata ketika mendengar geraman aneh dibelakangnya. Bersiap-siap dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan diterimanya. Satu-satunya hal yang sempat dipikirkannya adalah bahwa dia bersyukur dia tak punya binatang peliharaan yang akan ditinggalkannya.

Brugh!

"Eomma!"

Tubuhnya yang kecil seketika jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook berbalik. Pria tua itu, si penjaga kasir itu, dengan rahangnya yang meneteskan darah, dengan gigi runcingnya yang menajam dan memanjang, tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian mengerikan.

"Pergi!" Tangan Ryeowook mengibas ke depan. Bukannya pergi, pria itu malah menindihnya. Mengurung Ryeowook dan mulai mengincar lehernya.

"Tolong!" Sekuat tenaga Ryeowook melawan. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan sang pria yang kini berusaha mendaratkan gigi di tempat yang dia inginkan. Kepalanya mendekat dan geramannya mengerikan.

Ini benar-benar menakutkan. Ryeowook menangis. Membayangkan rasa sakit jika gigi tajam itu menggigit lehernya. Membayangkan kematian akan segera datang dan perlahan menghampirinya dengan rasa menyiksa yang begitu perlahan.

Meski begitu, Ryeowook tak menyerah. Tangannya yang terbiasa bekerja berat masih sanggup menahan gerakan pria tua itu. Kaki Ryeowook menendang. Namun hanya angin yang didapatkannya.

Syut!

Ryeowook refleks memejamkan mata. Suara itu benar-benar ada. Entah benda apa itu, namun sialnya mengarah pada jalanan kasar di samping kiri Ryeowook berbaring. Membuat aspal tebal itu sedikit hancur dipermukaan dan serpihan tajamnya melayang pada pipi Ryeowook. Sebuah benda berdenting. Peluru berukuran kecil, bisa Ryeowook asumsikan.

'_Oh, siapa lagi? Belum cukup dengan manusia aneh diatasku, kini ada lagi yang menembakkan pistolnya padaku?' _Gadis itu menangis dalam hati.

Demi Tuhan, makhluk apa yang ada diatasnya ini?

Ryeowook bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari. Harapan mulai terbentuk di sudut kecil hati gadis itu. Masih buram karena hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Ryeowook akan ditolong, atau dia justru semakin lemah karena menjadi sasaran empuk.

Syut!

Kali ini dua buah anak panah melayang di sisi kanannya. Salah satunya mengenai lengan atas pria tua yang masih saja mengincar Ryeowook. Membuat darah dari lengan itu menodai pakaian Ryeowook dan kini salah satu tangan pria itu melemah. Namun hanya sesaat karena dengan cepatnya pria itu kembali menggeram. Melesakkan kepalanya menuju leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sudah menangis. Begitu ketakutan akan kejadian yang tengah dihadapinya. Ini bukanlah hal normal yang bisa dialami semua orang.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Seseorang menarik pria tua itu dari atas tubuhnya. Membebaskan Ryeowook dari jeratan ketakutan, meski rasa itu tetap ada dan memicu jantungnya begitu cepat. Sebuah tangan dengan cepat menariknya berdiri.

"Kau?" Kibum menunjuk Ryeowook dengan telunjuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku..."

"Stop!" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya terlalu cepat. Tak habis pikir perburuannya kali ini ternyata mengincar korban teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Mengabaikan Ryeowook dengan wajah panik dan pandangan bingungnya, Kibum mulai membidik sasaran. Yesung tengah bergulat disana. Mempertahankan keeksisannya didunia ini di tengah suasana yang mengancam. Pria tua itu berhasil melempar pistol Yesung saat kakak Kibum itu berusaha menarik makhluk mengerikan itu dari atas Ryeowook.

Kibum segera mengumpulkan konsentrasi. Membidik tepat pada kepala sang target. Menahan nafas hingga akhirnya dua buah anak panah melesat cepat menembus kepala rapuh targetnya.

Seketika makhluk itu berubah jadi abu, setelah meregang nyawa selama beberapa detik.

Ryeowook tercengang.

Kibum menghela nafasnya.

Yesung menoleh lesu. Satu orang menangkap basah perburuan mereka kali ini. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Gadis dengan mata coklat gelap itu begitu terkejut hingga tak mampu mengatur keadaan dirinya sendiri. Mata membulat dan mulut menganga.

"Kau tak apa?" Yesung berdiri didepan gadis itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil pistol dengan peredam suara diujung moncongnya yang terlempar keujung jalan. "Hei."

Ryeowook mulai mengerjap. Mengatur kembali nafasnya yang terasa tertahan dan menyesakkan. "N-ne?"

"Aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja." Yesung menyimpan pistolnya kebalik celana. Pria itu mengernyitkan kening.

"Ma-masih ada orang didalam sana." Ryeowook menunjuk minimarket. "Dia," telunjuknya mengarah pada abu yang mulai terbang karena angin malam, "kulihat tadi dia menggigit seseorang."

"Ikut kami." Kibum dengan dinginnya berucap. Memberi perintah bagi Ryeowook untuk ikut dengannya masuk ke dalam minimarket.

Ketiganya berjalan perlahan. Kibum memimpin didepan. Menerima pengarahan dari Ryeowook untuk terus masuk kebagian dalam minimarket. Busur milik gadis itu sudah siap siaga untuk situasi terburuk.

Wanita berambut panjang itu sudah tak bergerak. Terdiam dengan posisi yang sama seperti yang Ryeowook lihat sebelumnya. Begitu menyedihkan karena kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Dengan segera Yesung memeriksa kondisi wanita malang itu. Lalu menoleh pada Kibum dan menggeleng. Kibum meraih tas kecil disisi pinggangnya. Mengambil sebuah jarum suntik dan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna oren pekat. Dengan lihainya Kibum menyuntikkan isi cairan itu pada tubuh sang wanita. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh wanita itu berubah menjadi abu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan makhluk mengerikan diluar sana.

"Kau?!" Ryeowook semakin lemas. "Kau membunuhnya!"

"Dia memang sudah mati." Kibum menyimpan alatnya kembali kedalam tas.

"Kenapa kau ubah dia menjadi abu?" Ryeowook berteriak histeris. "Bagaimana jika keluarganya mencarinya?"

"Dia tunawisma." Kibum jengah. "Berhenti berteriak, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau membuatku pusing."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Yesung mendekati sang adik.

Kibum mengangguk. "Dia teman sekelasku."

Yesung mulai memutar otak. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Selama ini mereka sama sekali tak pernah dipergoki. Selama ini mereka selalu bisa menjaga jarak dan menembak targetnya dari jauh.

Tapi kenapa hal berbeda terjadi malam ini?

Keduanya tengah dalam kondisi tak baik.

"Tolong antarkan dia pulang, Oppa." Kibum menekan sebuah tombol pada busurnya. Seketika busur itu bergerak. Mengatur diri sendiri menjadi benda padat seukuran telapak tangan Kibum. Senjata mutakhir yang diciptakan oleh peneliti dipusat. Kibum menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku pulang dengan taksi saja." Gadis itu menoleh pada Ryeowook yang masih bicara sendiri, menunjukkan kepanikannya. "Dia tak mungkin pulang sendiri."

.

.

"Aku percaya padamu." Yesung mengarahkan motornya berbelok kearah kanan. Ryeowook, yang duduk dibelakangnya hanya diam sejak mereka meninggalkan minimarket.

"Jangan membicarakan ini dengan orang lain."

"Mereka itu, apa?"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu." Yesung menhela nafas. Dia tak suka bicara dengan orang asing. Jika memungkinkan, dia mau saja tak mengantarkan gadis ini pulang. Tapi Kibum tak akan menyukai itu.

"Mereka makhluk yang harus kau hindari." Motor Yesung berjalan pelan. "Dimana rumahmu?"

"Belok kiri diujung jalan itu." Ryeowook menunjuk.

Yesung berbelok. Lalu berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan memanjang kebelakang. Terlihat banyak pintu disana. Yesung tebak, salah satu pintu itulah kediaman Ryeowook.

Gadis itu turun dari atas motor. Menyerahkan helm pada Yesung dan membungkuk. Tak banyak bicara karena tak bisa menyuarakan berbagai pertanyaannya.

"Hati-hatilah jika pulang malam," pesan Yesung. Menurunkan kembali kaca helmnya lalu mulai menjauh.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Besok dia harus minta penjelasan pada Kibum!

.

.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu."

"Demi Tuhan, Kibum! Semalam aku hampir mati!" Ryeowook memekik dengan suara tertahan. Suasana kelas memang sedang sepi karena jam istirahat. Namun bukan berarti tak ada orang yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau ternyata cerewet." Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan malas. Menatap teman sekelasnya yang terlihat frustasi.

Menyadari Kibum yang tak goyah, Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Mengatur dirinya sendiri agar lebih tenang. "Ini menyangkut nyawaku."

"Kau sudah tak dalam bahaya lagi sekarang."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku bebas sepenuhnya. Bisa jadi malam nanti aku kembali pada keadaan semalam."

Kibum lama terdiam. "Mungkin saja."

"Dan kau tak akan mengatakan apa mereka sebenarnya?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak. "Makhluk yang harus kau hindari."

"Aku tahu itu." Ryeowook mendesah. "Kau tak akan memberitahukanku ya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak."

Keduanya berpandangan. Tahu Kibum benar-benar berpegang pada ucapannya, Ryeowook perlahan bangkit. Menghampiri kursinya sendiri. Dan mulai kembali saling tak perduli satu sama lain.

.

.

"Nyonya, aku akan melunasinya." Ryeowook memohon. Kedua telapak tangannya saling menempel di depan wajah. "Beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa." Wanita tua itu menggeleng. "Kau tahu kan aku hanya penjaga disini. Pemilik kontrakan sudah menyewakan tempat ini untuk orang lain. Maaf, Ryeowook-ssi."

Ryeowook menangis pasrah. Sesenggukan hingga tak bisa membuatnya bernafas dengan normal. Air matanya mengalir deras. Turun dan membasahi lengannya yang menutupi wajah.

"Aku akan menunggumu membereskan barang hingga sore nanti. Besok penghuni baru akan datang." Wanita tua itu berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terduduk di tengah-tengah.

Suara tangisannya tak bisa ditahan. Memenuhi ruangan sempit itu dengan pedihnya.

"Eomma..." Gadis itu berucap disela-sela senggukannya. "Aku tak bisa seperti ini, Eomma."

Gadis itu beringsut menuju sebuah meja kecil. Mengambil sebuah frame foto dan mendekapnya. Tubuhnya yang lemah bersandar pada dinding ruangan.

"Aku tak bisa, Appa." Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku mencoba tapi aku tak bisa."

Pandangannya pada tiap wajah di frame intu mengabur. Tak bisa fokus karena air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Kepalanya sudah pusing. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Kenapa kalian pergi begitu cepat?" Pertanyaannya tak akan terjawab. Garis kehidupan setiap orang berbeda. "Aku tak bisa hidup sendiri."

Berlama-lama menangis pun tak akan membawanya pada perubahan, Ryeowook mulai bangkit. Mengambil koper usang diatas lemarinya, mulai menyusun pakaiannya yang tak banyak. Mengambil kotak kardus yang sudah disiapkan penjaga kontrakan, bererapa barang mulai ditatanya disana. Meski dengan air mata mengalir dan sesenggukan yang terus terdengar, Ryeowook mengatur barangnya agar muat dan tak menghabiskan banyak tempat.

Ryeowook tak memiliki properti apa-apa. Segala sesuatu yang ada didalam ruangan itu bukan miliknya. Hingga hanya dua kotak kardus dan sebuah koper besar menemaninya berdiri diujung jalan.

"Kau sedang tak beruntung, Kim Ryeowook," gumamnya dalam pandangan kosong. Matanya memerah dan bengkak. Wajahnya kusut. Bahunya sakit menanggung ransel dipunggungnya yang terlalu berat karena menampung buku-buku pelajaran.

"Hari yang buruk."

.

.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya cukup cepat. Mendung sudah berada diatas kepala. Menandakan tak akan lama hingga berkah Tuhan turun ke bumi. Membasahi jalanan, dan tubuhnya, jika dia tak cepat-cepat sampai di rumah atau berlindung.

Menggerutu pelan, Kibum menyadari kesalahannya kali ini. Sepulang berbelanja di salah satu supermarket, dia mengambil arah pulang yang berbeda. Berharap dia bisa memotong jalan lalu memberhentikan sebuah taksi diujung jalan dan tak mengeluarkan uang banyak karena jarak yang dekat. Dengan begitu uangnya akan mencukupi. Terlalu banyak kebutuhan yang memenuhi list belanjanya membuat kantongnya ikut menipis. Menyisakan beberapa lembar uang untuk pegangannya hingga sampai rumah.

Bodohnya, kenapa dia tak menaiki taksi dan membayarnya ketika sampai di rumah saja? Toh ada tumpukan uang yang sengaja disimpannya di dalam kotak diatas kulkas. Terlalu sering melamun sampai membuatnya tak sanggup berpikir dan bertindak bodoh.

Gang kecil yang dilaluinya tentu tak akan dilewati taksi. Memupuskan harapannya dan bersiap-siap jika saja titik-titik air mulai meluncur bebas diudara. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari tempat yang sekiranya sanggup untuk tempatnya bernaung menunggu hujan reda.

Sampai Kibum melihatnya. Dia kenal sosok yang tengah berdiri diam di pinggir jalan itu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Kibum bermonolog. Ingin rasanya Kibum terus berjalan dan mengacuhkan. Namun pandnagan kosong objek yang dilihatnya, beserta beberapa barang disekelilingnya, membuat Kibum berpikir lain.

"Apa dia berniat berlibur?" Kibum menggerakkan kepalanya kanan dan kiri. "Tidak. Ini bukan musim liburan. Dan sekolah tetap efektif seperti biasa."

Dengan langkah ragu, Kibum mulai mendekat. Bisa dia rasakan tetesan hujan mulai menyentuh lengan yang mendekap kantung kertas berisikan barang belanjaannya.

"Ryeowook?" Kibum menyapa. Memandang heran pada teman sekelasnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ryeowook tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Mengangkat kepala, dan seorang gadis berdiri didepannya.

"Kibum..."

"Wae?" Kibum mengangkat alis. Tubuhnya limbung saat Ryeowook dengan cepat menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Hei!" Satu kaki Kibum mundur. Menahannya agar tetap berdiri dengan Ryeowook yang memeluknya erat. "Ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kibummie..."

Kibum mengernyit gerah. Hanya Yesung yang memanggilnya seperti itu. meski begitu, Kibum tak bergerak banyak. Dia tahu Ryeowook tengah menangis. Gadis itu sesenggukan dengan bahu bergetar dan suara deru tangis perlahan.

"Bisakah aku tinggal bersamamu? Untuk sementara?"

Oh, oh. Ini berbeda dengan yang Kibum perkirakan. Dengan cepat mata gadis itu menjelajah. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah bangunan berpintu banyak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dalam satu hari, kepribadian Ryeowook yang tertutup dan tak banyak bicara berubah drastis didepan Kibum. Tak perlu lama berpikir bahwa Ryeowook diusir dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Bantu aku. Tolong."

"Aish, lepaskan aku dulu." Kibum gerah. Kantung belanjaannya terasa terhimpit diantara mereka berdua. Botol minuman kesehatan dan isotonik yang dipesan Yesung terasa menusuk-nusuk perutnya.

Tetesan gerimis mulai deras. Jika terus seperti ini, niscaya barang-barang yang baru Kibum beli tak akan selamat. Begitu pula barang Ryeowook yang teronggok disana.

"Bantu aku mencari taksi. Cepat!"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mana bisa aku membiarkannya disana, Oppa?" Kibum mengeratkan kepalan tangannya diatas meja makan. Bajunya yang lembab tak menjadi penghalang bagi Yesung untuk menyuarakan kegusarannya.

"Dia orang asing, Kibummie." Yesung berkacak pinggang. Berjalan mondar mandir di depan Kibum. Sesekali melirik keruang tamu. Meski agak jauh, dia bisa melihat Ryeowook tengah menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Barang-barang gadis itu tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

Yesung begitu kaget saat membuka pintu. Adiknya berdiri dengan seseorang disampingnya. Tak menjadi persoalan jika Kibum membawa orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Mereka memang mengenal Ryeowook, namun hanya dalam batasan orang asing yang masuk tak sengaja kedalam lingkaran. Menempati ujung garis dan tak akan masuk lebih dalam.

"Kupikir aku mengenalnya cukup baik." Kibum berusaha tegas. Meski dia tak yakin dengan ucapannya. "Dia tak banyak berulah di sekolah. Tak akan menjadi ancaman."

"Tetap saja dia orang luar."

"Dia tak akan lama disini."

"Begitu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Dia bilang akan terus mencari tempat tinggal baru yang memungkinkan untuk ditempati."

Yesung menghela nafas. Begitu berat hingga terasa bagaikan ada sesuatu yang menohok disana. Yesung tak suka orang asing. Dan keberadaan Ryeowook cukup mengancam kerahasiaan mereka.

"Aku tak mengijinkannya."

To Be Continue

Cha! Semoga chap ini ga ngebosenin ya.

Say thanks to : Babyblue0621, ryeosun, sushimakipark, kyurielf, Yws, Eunra Lau, hanazawa kay, meidi96, chaerashin, sps jjm jhh, Lee bummebum, and Lee chaRaa.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeonghaseyooo

Chap ini akan lebih banyak berisi penjelasan. Silahkan membiarkan imajinasi kalian bermain-main ya.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Hunters / Chapter 4

Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum

Rated : T+ (Untuk adegan dan kata-kata kasar)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kupikir aku mengenalnya cukup baik." Kibum berusaha tegas. Meski dia tak yakin dengan ucapannya. "Dia tak banyak berulah di sekolah. Tak akan menjadi ancaman."

"Tetap saja dia orang luar."

"Dia tak akan lama disini."

"Begitu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Dia bilang akan terus mencari tempat tinggal baru yang memungkinkan untuk ditempati."

Yesung menghela nafas. Begitu berat hingga terasa bagaikan ada sesuatu yang menohok disana. Yesung tak suka orang asing. Dan keberadaan Ryeowook cukup mengancam kerahasiaan mereka.

"Aku tak mengijinkannya."

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongwoon!" Kibum memekik tertahan. "Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu?"

"Aku tak mau mengambil banyak resiko, Kibummie!" Yesung ikut menaikkan nada suaranya. "Orang asing tak akan berhasil. Mereka selalu ketakutan jika tahu mengenai kita."

"Tidak dengan dia." Kibum menggeleng. "Jika kau tak mengijinkannya, aku juga akan keluar dari rumah ini dengannya, Oppa."

"Kau mengancamku?" Yesung menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Begitu?"

"Lebih baik begitu." Kibum melipat lengannya diatas perut. "Oppa tak pernah berpikir dia sakit hati karena kita mengusirnya, lalu dia bisa saja bercerita pada orang lain apa yang dia lihat malam itu."

Yesung terdiam. Menatap keluar jendela dapur dengan kening yang berkerut. Kibum tak salah. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Dan itu adalah yang terburuk.

"Kau menang." Yesung bergumam. "Jangan sampai dia mengganggu kita."

Kibum tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Semoga kau suka kamarmu." Kibum berdiri di depan pintu. Memegang kenop berbentuk bundar dengan satu tangannya. Ryeowook sedang berkeliling. Melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Sebuah tempat tidur double size dan beberapa perangkat kamar lainnya. Jendelanya tepat mengarah ke halaman belakang. Dengan hutan pinus sebagai ujungnya. Selain bukit kecil yang menjadi _background_.

"Aku suka."

"Bagus." Kibum hendak menutup pintu saat Ryeowook menginterupsi.

"Aku akan membayarmu, Kibum."

Kibum kembali berbalik. Wajahnya tak banyak berekspresi. Menunggu kalimat lain yang akan Ryeowook katakan.

"Untuk kamar ini."

"Kau yakin?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya."

"Untuk kehidupanmu saja kau sudah susah. Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya minta kau mengurus rumah ini. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk di huni dua orang. Anggap saja sebagai balas jasa."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Meski menyakitkan, ucapan Kibum benar-benar tepat.

"Lagipula, kami tak kekurangan uang."

Kibum menghilang di balik pintu.

Ryeowook mendesah. Beranjak dari duduk, lalu menghampiri koper usangnya. Mulai mengatur barang-barang miliknya yang tak banyak. Membersihkan tubuh setelahnya.

Gadis itu sedang menatap foto orang tuanya ketika mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. Kibum muncul dalam sekejap mata.

"Bisakah kau membantuku membuat makan malam?"

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah jendela. Langit gelap mulai menyingsing. Siap untuk disambut bersama bintang malam. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus dari bibirnya setelah satu hari yang melelahkan.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Ryeowook membuka mata. Gelap kamar yang dalam seketika menyambutnya seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bangun. Jam digital di atas meja menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Membuat Ryeowook mendesah dalam kelelahan tubuh dan kehausan yang mendera tenggorokannya. Dengan mata yang masih menyipit, gadis itu mengernyitkan kening saat bias-bias cahaya masih masuk melewati ventilasi kamar. Seakan memberitahu bahwa masih ada penghuni rumah yang belum terlelap.

Gadis itu bangkit perlahan. Memakai sandal rumah lalu berjalan mendekati pintu. Letak kamarnya yang tak jauh dari dapur menuntunnya dengan cepat untuk tahu siapa yang rela menggunakan waktu istirahat untuk bergadang meski hari esok menanti untuk aktivitas.

"Kibum?" Ryeowook berjalan melewati meja makan yang ada di dalam dapur untuk menghampiri lemari. Mengambil gelas panjang lalu mengisinya dengan air dari dispenser.

"Hm." Kibum hanya menjawab sekenanya. Gadis itu masih berkutat dengan pena di tangan kanan dan mata yang berkonsentrasi pada buku yang terbuka di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook duduk di depan Kibum.

Kibum tak menjawab. Membiarkan Ryeowook tahu dengan sendirinya karena buku panduan Bahasa inggris dan Fisika bergeletakan tak beraturan di atas meja. Belum lagi tas ransel yang biasa Kibum gunakan terlihat mengenaskan di ujung meja.

"Kau belajar hingga selarut ini?" Ryeowook mengernyit. Memang tak ada tugas untuk pagi nanti. Tapi kedudukan keduanya yang berada di penghujung masa sekolah, menuntut untuk mempelajari segala sesuatu untuk persiapan ujian akhir.

"Aku hanya punya waktu sekarang untuk belajar." Kibum menutup buku dan meletakkan penanya. "Dan aku sudah selesai."

Mendapati kalimat Kibum yang janggal, Ryeowook mengangkat alis. Rasa kantuknya mulai berkurang karena otaknya teralihkan pada hal lain. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi?"

"Apa kau selalu secerewet ini?" Kibum memicing tak suka. Merasa keberatan jika Ryeowook terlalu banyak bertanya.

Gadis yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini sore tadi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tindakanmu yang membuatku curiga."

"Jangan mencurigai aku. Aku tak suka." Adik dari Kim Jongwoon itu menyusun peralatan sekolahnya.

"Kakakmu," Ryeowook terhenti. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah. Seakan-akan mencari kepastian untuk bertanya saat tahu Kibum begitu tertarik ketika mendengar kakaknya disebutkan.

"Suka berburu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatnya keluar dari sana," Ryeowook menunjuk satu pintu di dekat tangga, "tadi malam. Membawa senapan berlaras panjang. Kukira itu untuk berburu. Rusa misalnya? Kulihat ada hutan di dekat sini."

"Dia hanya berjaga-jaga di sekitar sini. Kami memang pemburu. Tapi bukan pemburu binatang."

"Eh?"

Kibum melirik lantai dua. Satu kamar dengan lampu menyala. Kamarnya. Kamar kakaknya sudah gelap tanpa ada cahaya. Menandakan pria itu sudah terlelap. Perhatian gadis itu kembali pada Ryeowook.

"Aku percaya padamu." Kibum terlihat serius. "Kau suka membaca novel _fantasy_?"

Ryeowook menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. "Tak begitu. Tapi ada beberapa buku yang pernah aku baca."

"Tentang?"

"Yah," Ryeowook mendesah, "zombie misalnya. Atau manusia serigala. Raksasa. Penyihir. Kehidupan masa depan setelah perang nuklir dan pemberontakan..."

Mata Kibum menatap tajam pada Ryeowook yang kini terdiam. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Atau vampir..." Lirihan itu terdengar seiring dengan Ryeowook menatap manik Kibum. Wajah Kibum terlihat tegas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang terlihat pucat pasi dan tak percaya. Satu kata yang baru saja diucapkannya membuat pikirannya yang baru bangun kembali bekerja. Menelisik kembali petunjuk-petunjuk atas kejadian yang pernah dia lalui.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Ya."

Ryeowook diam. Berusaha mengontrol apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Juga wajahnya.

"Aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Kibum bertanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada di benak masing-masing.

Ryeowook bangkit. Mengambil gelas kosong miliknya, juga mengambil gelas baru. Mengisinya dengan air hangat dan membuatkan Milo untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Dengan segelas penuh minuman coklat penggugah selera di malam dingin, Kibum berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

"Aku dan Yesung Oppa, bekerja pada sebuah organisasi di bawah pemerintahan. Organisasi ini dulunya milik perseorangan. Lalu menjalin kerja sama secara diam-diam dengan pemerintah demi kepentingan bersama."

Alis Ryeowook berkedut.

Kibum menghiraukan itu. Kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Organisasi ini memburu makhluk malam. Makhluk yang tadi kau sebutkan dalam karakter novel _fantasy_ yang kau baca."

Ryeowook menahan nafas. "Mereka benar-benar ada?"

"Atas apa yang kami cari selama ini, ya. Mereka ada."

Ryeowook merasakan nafasnya hampir berhenti. Sebelum paru-parunya meledak dengan kebutuhan yang mendesak, cepat-cepat dia mengisinya dengan udara segar.

"Mereka hidup di sekitar kita. Sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Bangsawan vampir sadar bahwa semua makhluk yang ada didunia ini berinteraksi sosial. Manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan kaum mereka. Vampir."

Ryeowook merasakan tengkuknya merinding. "Bangsawan vampir?"

"Bangsawan vampir. Mereka seperti pemimpin kaum vampir." Kibum mengulangi pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan keyakinan. "Oleh karenanya, kedua pihak, vampir dan manusia, membangun kepercayaan untuk bisa saling bekerja sama. Wawasan vampir yang luas karena makhluk _immortal_, membuat mereka banyak belajar karena sudah hidup begitu lama."

"Oh, _no_."

"Oh, ya." Kibum mendelik. "Singkatnya, selama ini hubungan kita dengan mereka berjalan mulus. Sampai ada bangsawan yang membelot."

"Selalu ada yang seperti itu."

"Kau benar." Kibum mengangguk. Disesapnya Milo buatan Ryeowook dengan ujung bibir, membiarkan cairan hangat itu berjalan pelan menuju lambungnya. "Bangsawan yang membelot menciptakan vampir baru untuk menjadi pengikut."

"Vampir baru?" Ryeowook membelalak. "Vampir bisa diciptakan?"

"Bisa." Kibum sedikit geli dengan tingkah lalu Ryeowook yang menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. "Tapi hanya bangsawan yang bisa melakukannya."

"Bangsawan. Yah, tentu saja." Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk.

"Vampir juga memiliki kasta. Kasta tertinggi, bangsawan atau _pureblood_, adalah kaum yang paling di hormati. Vampir murni. Dilahirkan dari dua vampir bangsawan juga. Bukan campuran."

"Vampir bisa mempunyai anak?" Ryeowook kembali terkejut.

"Selain karena membutuhkan darah dan makhluk _immortal_ yang sangat kuat, semua vampir layaknya manusia biasa. Hanya saja vampir tumbuh seperti manusia biasa sampai umur 30 tahun, dan saat itulah masa produktif mereka untuk membuat keturunan. Setelahnya, penuaan mereka berjalan sangat lambat. Sangat lambat daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan. Berkali-kali lipat lebih lama dari manusia. Aku bahkan pernah bertemu vampir bangsawan yang sudah hidup sejak zaman Victoria. Kau tahu? Romawi kuno."

"Hah?" Ryeowook tak menyangka. "Selama itu?"

"Beliau ada di Finlandia. Salah satu bangsawan vampir yang terkenal." Kibum mengibas tangannya. "Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Mereka _immortal_?"

"Hidup sangat lama hingga bisa dikatakan _immortal_. Mereka hanya menganggap 30 adalah umur terakhir dan berhenti menghitung setelahnya."

"Ceritakan lagi." Ryeowook mulai tertarik. Dia bagaikan mendengar sebuah cerita seru yang tak akan mungkin dilewatkannya. "Tentang bangsawan ini. Mereka hebat."

"Yah, kedengarannya memang hebat." Kibum meminum kembali Milo-nya. Melirik isi gelas Ryeowook yang bahkan belum tersentuh.

"Apa setelah 30 tahun mereka tak akan bisa punya anak?"

"Bisa. Hanya saja jarang ada yang berhasil." Kibum mengetukkan telunjuknya diatas meja. "Atau malah cacat. Karena itu tak banyak yang berharap."

"Apa kita bisa jadi vampir?"

Kibum mendelik.

"Maksudku, manusia biasa." Ryeowook meringis. Pertanyaannya cukup menusuk mengingat Kibum adalah manusia yang berhubungan cukup dekat dengan makhluk itu.

"Bangsawanlah yang mengubah manusia biasa menjadi vampir. Manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir menjadi kasta tengah. _Halfblood._"

"Umur, sifat, dan kekuatan mereka sama?"

"Yang lain, ya. Tapi untuk kekuatan, tentu saja bangsawan lebih unggul."

"Aa."

Kibum melanjutkan. "Vampir _halfblood_ ini biasanya ada untuk menjadi pengikut. Mereka yang menawarkan diri secara sukarela dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya atau sedang diujung nyawa sehingga menyerahkan hidupnya untuk mengabdi pada bangsawan. Meski begitu ada juga _halfblood_ yang muncul karena seorang bangsawan memiliki keturunan dengan manusia biasa. Tapi itu amat sangat jarang terjadi."

"Mengerikan." Ryeowook bergidik. "Menyerahkan hidupmu untuk menjadi makhluk penghisap darah dan kejam."

"Tak semuanya. Bangsawan yang membelot baru bisa dikatakan kejam."

"Kenapa mereka membelot?" Ryeowook penasaran. Selama pembicaraan mereka, bangsawan yang membelot adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa harus ada pemburu vampir.

"Vampir mendapatkan pasokan darah dari pemerintah seminggu sekali. Darah ini diambil dari pasokan darah kita di rumah sakit. Secara diam-diam pemerintah mendistribusikannya. Jika masih membutuhkan, diharapkan meminum darah binatang."

"Vampir meminum darah binatang." Ryeowook bergumam. "Sepertinya penjelasan ini ada di buku."

"Memang ada. Karena buku mengambil penjelasan dari kehidupan nyata. Kau mungkin pernah membacanya di suatu tempat atau malah di novelmu itu. Selain itu, vampir memang sudah bisa bertahan dari sinar matahari. Dari dulu."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Bangsawan ini membelot, atau memberontak, karena merasa tak puas dengan apa yang sudah menjadi perjanjian bersama. Mereka meminta darah lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Tentu saja itu tak disetujui. Baik oleh pemerintah ataupun bangsawan lainnya."

"Dampaknya?"

"Mereka jadi lebih banyak menggigit manusia. Menciptakan _halfblood_. _Halfblood_ yang ilegal, tidak terdaftar, tak bisa mendapatkan darah dari pemerintah. Membuat mereka mengambil darah orang biasa. Singkatnya,"

"Membunuh orang..." Ryeowook merasa nyawanya begitu berharga. Jika tak diselamatkan Kibum dan Yesung, mungkin dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini.

"Tepat. _Pureblood_ vampir yang sangat stabil. _Halfblood _legal tak memiliki banyak ancaman. Tapi tidak dengan kasta terendah." Kibum melirik Ryeowook. Gadis itu terlihat termenung dengan mata yang kosong. Pelan, Kibum menyodorkan gelas milik Ryeowook agar gadis itu meminumnya.

"Gomawo," lirih Ryeowook. Berusaha menelan minumannya yang tak lagi hangat.

"_Halfblood _ilegal yang tak bukan pengikut juga cukup menyusahkan. Manusia yang tidak mati karena digigit _halfblood_, akan menjadi vampir yang sangat ganas. Itulah vampir yang menyerangmu. Itulah yang kami buru. Itulah kasta terendah dalam vampir."

"Dan aku harap kau tak memberatkan kerja kami."

Keduanya terkejut. Saling memandang sebelum mendapatkan seorang pria dengan wajahnya yang kusut berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oppa!"

Yesung berjalan pelan. Menghampiri kulkas dan mengeluarkan botol kaca berisikan air mineral. Meletakkannya diatas meja lalu menarik kursi di samping Ryeowook. Mendudukkan diri tanpa memberikan perhatian lebih pada dua orang yang sedang duduk tegang.

"Apa yang sudah Kibum katakan padamu?" Yesung menoleh. Membiarkan matanya yang dibuka paksa menyipit pada Ryeowook.

"Di-dia..."

"Oppa, aku-"

"Biarkan dia bicara, Kibummie," Yesung menghentakkan botol diatas meja. Membuat Ryeowook memegang ujung kursinya dengan erat.

"Kibum menjelaskan padaku, vampir yang ada dan bagaimana mereka terbentuk. Juga, apa yang menjadi penyebab kalian ada."

"Apa penyebabnya?" Yesung melipat kedua lengannya dengan punggung yang menyandar di kursi. Menikmati ketegangan yang terpancar dari mata adiknya. Yesung membiarkan itu. Atensinya hanya pada Ryeowook yang tengah menunduk tak berani menatap matanya.

"Vampir terendah yang digigit _halfblood_. Sehingga mereka mencari makanannya sendiri."

"Bagus." Yesung tersenyum kecil. Meremehkan. "Aku dan Kibum bekerja pada organisasi yang sama. Ada banyak orang disana. Jadi jika kau membiarkan bibir kecilmu itu bicara mengenai kami dan pekerjaan kami, aku bisa pastikan kau yang akan aku buru selanjutnya. Kau sudah pernah melihatku memegang pistol, kan?"

"Oppa!" Kibum jengah, kakaknya mulai keterlaluluan. "Dia tak akan seperti itu!"

"Kibum tahu aku ahli senjata terbaik. Jadi bisa kupastikan bahwa tembakanku tak akan meleset mengenai jalanan seperti saat kau diserang dulu."

"Kim Jongwoon!" Kibum frustasi. Ini tak akan berjalan baik.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Membiarkan teriakan Kibum melewati telinganya. "Aku mengerti."

Yesung menoleh pada Kibum. Mempelajari tatapan adiknya yang garang. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Masuklah ke kamarmu dan tidur. Kau harus sekolah."

Ryeowook hendak bangkit saat Yesung dengan cepat menahan tangannya. "Bukan kau, Kim Ryeowook."

Kibum yang sedang membereskan isi tasnya ikut berhenti bergerak. Memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tak suka sebelum Yesung membalasnya dengan pandangan menakutkan. Menghadapi Kibum yang tak gentar, Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari belakang pinggang lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Menatap Kibum menantang. "Sekarang, Kim Kibum."

Menghentakkan kakinya, Kibum memandang Ryeowook, lalu beralih pada pergelangan gadis itu yang terlihat memerah. Memperlihatkan bahwa pegangan Yesung begitu erat disana meski belum terlepas. Dan Kibum tahu itu akan semakin menyakitkan seiring dengan lamanya dia meninggalkan dapur.

"Jangan macam-macam, Oppa," ucap Kibum rendah. Menahan emosinya lalu beranjak pergi.

Ryeowook merasakan punggungnya menegang dengan sangat kuat. Ketakutannya mengalahkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di pergelangan tangannya. Nafasnya berusaha teratur. Dibandingkan dengan cerita Kibum mengenai vampir, berdua bersama Yesung yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik terasa lebih menyeramkan.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu."

Menghentakkan tangan Ryeowook, gadis itu kembali duduk. Membiarkan Ryeowook membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini bersama Yesung yang dengan santainya menghabiskan air di dalam botol.

To Be Continue

Okee...

Untuk chap ini saya potong disini. Chap ini memang berisi penjelasan. Saya pikir itu perlu daripada hanya meraba-raba tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dunianya mereka. Hehehehe

Mungkin masih banyak yang belum jelas dan membingungkan. Tapi di usahakan untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Say thanks to : jongwookie, kryopryeong, oneheartforsuju, urusky clouds, KimMeyleni, adeismaya, Veeclouds, ryeosun, kyurielf, sushimakipark, Yuzuki Chaeri (makasih koreksinya ^^), meidi96, HwaMin, chaerashin, and hanazawa kay.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
